<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Voldemort weapons are dumb by Sage888</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628742">Why Voldemort weapons are dumb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage888/pseuds/Sage888'>Sage888</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>My First Work in This Fandom, Other, but I think its ok, my autocorrect broke, sorry for bad spelling, sort of an essay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage888/pseuds/Sage888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>an explanation as to why voldemorts main weapons are illogical and easy to counter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Voldemort weapons are dumb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Avada Kedavra is completely useless. I mean it has an absurdly long incantation meaning that if used the other wizard could just stun you or Accio your wand. Secondly it requires hatred as a fuel which severely impedes your judgement and you do not want to have that on the field of battle. Next it is blockable with practically any physical object.my next point is that its incantation is so recognizable and it appears almost impossible to do non-verbally this means your opponents will know which spell your casting in the 2-3 seconds it takes to cast correctly (based on just words) and begin evasive maneuvers. It is not a spammable spell and as such has little use in battles when you are fighting multiple people. It has been proven survivable also as an example the entire HP canon based on others sacrificing themselves which happens often in a war. This negates its main strength: being a one hit kill. So all in all avada kedavra has one main use: as a terror weapon but even then it falls short of other curses, its deaths seem mildly horrific but being blown apart by  a ruducio has much more terror value as it seems more violent and brutal cementing a risk in your enemies minds. The other unforgivibles fit their purpose quite well however there are flaws, crucio is an excellent producer of torture yes but when enimeis lurn to push on through it it quickly falls apart, i assume it plants the sensation of pain in the mind rather than in the nerves as it is shown to affect the whole body not just the part that was hit, this likely means that an occlumens could ignore the pain altogether. Imperio seems threatening but it has been proved on multiple occasions (in goblet of fire) that it can be defeated and control of the affected individual lost which means it is highly risky to use this curse to create spies as they have been shown to keep some concept of awareness meaning once they broke free they would recall the location of your base. While dementors are arguably the greatest terror weapon of all being the literal embodiment of depression they were proven in Prisoner of Azkaban to be difficult to control and that their ultimate weapon takes time to deploy. A patronus cast outside their aura of negativity would very easily eliminate the lot of them as shown in Prisoner of azkaban. It is shown in deathly hallow that Lord Voldemort made use of giants. Giants seem like effective heavy weaponry until you consider that like trolls they could be defeated by a single wingardium leviosa cast on a heavy object maneuvered above their heads and the charm dropped. The only reason this strategy works is that giants given what we see with grawp do not seem to be all that observant and as they are the tallest creatures would rarely look up. On a side note, why do wizards use brooms? They cannot go to great heights, they seem to be easily detectable, they can be broken down from far away, speedy brooms appear to be ridiculously expensive, they are flammable and provide no protection to the pilot. Looking at the legal system it is stupid as they have accsess to verasitium which could easily be used in interrogation inse=tead of torture. This practically negates the usefulness of the cruciatus curse. Hogwarts is almost as high security as the ministry and you can sneak in with polyjuice this means you can use loyal spies negating the use of Imperio. On the subject of Horecruxes, Voldemort should have made one horcrux something that he knew his enemies would not destroy. Also why stop at seven you could have literary infinite horcruxes  



So in conclusion the unforgivables, giants, dementors, and broomsticks are easy to counter in a war , Voldemort should have made way more horcruxes and i have inhaled too much redstone dust</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so i was bored.<br/>you may notice i have left out several things. this is because this whole thing was composed in half an hour While I was grumpy. i missed out including muggle tech and the basis of their combat detailed exploration on a lot of stuff. ill explain missing stuff if you ask in the comments. don't expect an instant reply</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>